The invention relates to a tree harvester comprising means for cutting, leveling means and means for rotating the tree harvester.
The object of the invention is to provide a tree harvester which increases the operational ability in wood clearing, intermediate cutting and harvesting of energy forests, and which enhances the tool effectiveness and operating economy.
This object is met by providing a cutting means for tree cutting; by providing a means for rapidly detecting and adjusting the angle of inclination with respect to the ground on sloping ground surfaces; and by providing a means for rapid and accurate rotation and positioning of the tool in tree cutting operations.